


Rainy Days and Black Umbrellas

by Shomokamibutternutcrackers



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Funeral, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shomokamibutternutcrackers/pseuds/Shomokamibutternutcrackers
Summary: When Sebastian heard about Blaine Anderson’s demise, he didn’t expect to be welcome at the wake. Luckily, he got lumped in with the Warblers. Westerville hadn’t seen a day this sunny in weeks, he breathed in the fresh and crisp air as he watched Kurt Hummel get up on the podium to deliver his eulogy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. SU-BARBIE-A

When Sebastian heard about Blaine Anderson’s demise he didn’t expect to be welcome at the wake. Luckily, he got lumped in with the Warblers. Westerville hadn’t seen a day this sunny in weeks, he breathed in the fresh and crisp air as he watched Kurt Hummel get up on the podium to deliver his eulogy.

He took off his Matrix sunglasses and adjusted the mic. Sebastian was only mildly surprised to see Kurt’s sartorial choices seemed deliberately disrespectful, perhaps it was an inside joke with the deceased.

The widower wore a mid-length grey fur lined cape, a black leather kilt and high heeled boots. He zoned out during the whole ceremony and contemplated offering his condolences at the end, but it seemed cruel to burden a grieving man with his high school rival’s presence for the sake of a social custom.

He spotted the elder Anderson son hugging Kurt before leaving, and a man in a black beanie (who wears a beanie to a funeral?) pat his shoulder and say something gently. A look of concentrated agony flitted across Kurt's face the kind he hadn’t come close to displaying the entire ceremony.

When everyone cleared out he covered his face with his palm. Sebastian assumed it was to stifle a sob, but he felt his blood run cold when saw through the gap between Kurt’s fingers that his lips had curled up in the smallest of smiles.


	2. Valley of the Dolls

“Blaine?” Kurt called out tentatively as he closed the door to their penthouse behind him.

“Hmm?” Blaine responded groggily.

“Hey, you feelin’ any better? How’s the cold?” Kurt whispered.

The ‘cold’ was code for hangover because he didn’t want Blaine to get angry and restart the whole ‘I only had ONE beer’ routine. Not on the night Kurt had just won a Tony. He’d do anything to keep Blaine happy tonight so he could enjoy his own success for the night. Blaine had had a rough couple of months. He’d tanked his audition for Dear Evan Hansen, and the TV gig he’d turned down had earned some Filipino actor an Emmy. Blaine was turning into ‘the poster child of broken Broadway dreams.’ His words, not Kurt’s. Kurt had tried to encourage him to alternate careers, to no avail.

The worst part was he was most certainly on the verge of lashing out at Kurt, especially tonight.

“I’m fine,” Blaine said curtly, but his bloodshot eyes and blotchy face said otherwise.

“I wore the bow tie you wore on our first date today,” Kurt supplied, smiling softly at Blaine, “so I could have a little piece of you with me if I did win. Maybe you’re my good luck charm.

“You won?” Blaine said incredulously.

Kurt’s face fell, “Did you not watch the-”

“I fell asleep, I had a headache,” Blaine said petulantly

“That's okay. Do you want to get dinner tomorrow? Just you and me? To celebrate?”

“No I CAN’T Kurt, I’m sick. But you don’t seem to care at all.” Blaine gritted his teeth. “You just want to talk about yourself, and your Tony, and the selfie you took with Beyonce, and the blowjob you probably got from Tom Hardy. We get it Kurt, your loser of a husband isn’t good enough anymore,” Blaine screamed, pinning Kurt against the wall.

“Blaine. Let. Go. Of. Me,” Kurt said in a dangerous whisper. He'd always known this day might come at the back of his head, but it still made him angry. Mostly at himself.

It happened in less than a fraction of a second.

Blaine raised his fist , Kurt grabbed the vase and swung it. The bottom collided with Blaine’s forehead and he collapsed like a rag doll, blood tricking down his head in rivulets. Kurt waited for the tears to come. They didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glee tried so very hard to make Kurt the "girl" in Klaine because of his "effeminacy" what they didn't realize is no one on that show could be half the man Kurt Hummel is. If they were so hell bent on having him fill in these sexist housewife stereotypes and taking away all of Kurt's agency I present to them the end of the road for those stereotypes, the murderous trophy husband.


End file.
